Tales of a Sexually Frustrated Faunas
by CarlaTheRed
Summary: Join Blake as she searches for the person who can satisfy her romantic desires while dealing with her own social awkwardness! Bumblebee and maybe Red Snow themes. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Blake the Sphinx

Chapter One: Blake the Sphinx

It was Saturday so that meant Blake didn't need to worry about classes that day. She got up extra early to partake in her favorite pastime: reading. She had a special hiding place where she could read her books in peace and quiet...and "enjoy" them as necessary. Blake wondered how her teammates haven't found her special spot yet, as it wasn't well hidden in any sense of the word. She sneaked into the bathroom and crawled into the cabinet under the sink. It was dark, quiet, and closed in, just the way she liked it. Blake always brought a little flashlight with her, reminding her of the nights she spent reading rather than going to bed like her parents wanted. She turned on her flashlight and opened her favorite book, nothing could ruin this morning. Surely enough, as soon as she thought that she heard someone come into the bathroom. Shit, she thought. Who could have woken up this early?

She turned off her flashlight and listened. She heard the squeak of the shower being turned on and the roar of water that followed. She also heard what sounded like clothes being dropped on the floor. She was curious as to who this could be, and opened the cabinet door just enough to the point she could see out of it. Her eyes widened as she saw the naked figure of a blonde she knew very well.

"Yang?" She whispered, taken aback by what she saw.

There was no way this was actually happening. Blake's heart started beating faster as she observed Yang's beautiful curves. Blake couldn't help but admire her body, wishing she could feel her all over. Blake blushed and immediately stopped this train of thought. She felt warm all over as she studied the Yang's figure. Perfect hips, large breasts, and a cocky smile were all things Yang had that Blake wanted, and now she could see it all. Yang stepped into the shower and let the water fall over her. Blake breathed heavily as she watched the water slide down Yang's body. Time felt like it was moving in slow motion, every second lasting hours. A shiver ran down her spine as Yang turned in her direction and placed her hands on her hips.

"Blake, you can come out now." Yang said, smirking.

Blake froze momentarily, there was no way she noticed her!

"How did you know I was here?" Blake asked, climbing out from under the sink.

"It was kind of hard to ignore your breathing." Yang chuckled.

Blake hesitated, was this really happening? She pinched herself just to make sure she was dreaming. She wasn't.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Yang smirked.

"N-no! Enough with the cat puns already! I told you they weren't funny!" Blake defended herself.

"Well they are funny to me, and that's all that matters. Get in here." Yang retorted, smiling.

There was no way this was actually happening. Blake hesitated and proceeded to remove her sleepwear piece by piece. Sweat pants, t shirt, bra, panties, and finally her bow.

"Well well, looks like you are what they call a hairless cat!" Yang laughed loudly, observing Blake's body.

"It's called a sphinx, and I'm not a cat!" Blake retorted.

Blake stepped into the shower with Yang. There is still no way this is happening, she thought to herself. She kept blushing as she fought the urge to grope Yang right then and there.

"What's wrong pussy cat?" Yang asked. Calling Blake a cat at this point equates to beating a dead horse, but for some strange reason Yang continues to find it funny.

"N-nothing!" Blake answered quickly, glancing at Yang's 'assets'.

"If you say so! Hey, can you shampoo my hair?" Yang asked.

Yang letting someone touch her hair is a thing that had to be seen to be believed. Blake squeezed some shampoo into her hand and began running her hands through Yang's beautiful hair, the sensation of touching a woman of Yang's beauty sent shivers down Blake's spine again. Blake started to become aroused as she finally reached the end of Yang's waist length hair. Her eyes widened as she got a perfect view of Yang's tush, it was rather large and looked soft. Blake reached to rub it but stopped herself.

"Thanks Blake! My turn!" Yang said, a fire in her eyes.

Yang began running her hands all over Blake's scalp and neck, her hands were strong but caring. Blake loved this. Yang bent over and turned off the shower, then proceeded to hug Blake tightly. Blake couldn't help it, her body was so turned on by the blondes body being pressed against her own, she hugged back and moved her hand down to her waist and felt Yang's rear, soft and firm. The hug ended with Yang smirking at Blake, arms crossed over her chest.

"You know, while we were hugging I felt something poking into me." Yang grinned, gesturing towards Blake's chest.

Blake blushed and covered herself quickly. Yang grabbed a towel and tossed it to Blake before getting her own and wrapping it around herself.

"Thanks for all this Blake! We need to do this again sometime!" Yang said, smiling widely.

"Of course!" Blake responded, covering herself.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your hiding spot. Friends promise." Yang grinned.

Blake couldn't help but stare as Yang left the bathroom, her eyes drawn to the hypnotic movements of the blondes hips. She loved Yang so much. Blake loved her entire team, but Yang meant more to her than anything in the world. Blake smiled as she proceeded to get dressed and ready for her day.


	2. Chapter 2: Ruby the Motivational Speaker

Chapter Two: Ruby the Motivational Speaker

It was around midday as Blake lay on her bed, simply staring at the bunk above her. She still had vivid memories of what happened that morning with Yang. Where was she anyway? The last Blake saw of Yang was when she handed her a towel and left. Maybe she was off training in the forest or something. She began to doze off as a small figure stood over her.

"Blake?" A small voice asked.

"Yes, Ruby?" Blake answered, recognizing the voice, not breaking her stare at the bunk above her.

"You've been laying there for a long time, I was just worried about you is all." Ruby said, sitting down on the bunk.

"I'm fine, Ruby. You don't need to worry. I just have a lot on my mind." Blake explained, still staring at the bunk above her.

Blake scooted over on the bed, making room for Ruby, who laid down next to her.

"Care to talk about it?" Ruby asked sweetly.

"Do I have a choice?" Blake wondered.

"Nope!" Ruby answered, grinning cutely.

"Well I guess I can talk about it, if you want." Blake chuckled to herself.

"I figured it would give you something else to do than stare at Yang's bunk all day." Ruby grinned.

"I guess it has." Blake smiled.

"So what's up?" Ruby asked in a casual tone.

"Well... I kind of have a problem with someone." Blake answered.

"Really? Who is it? We can get Nora to break their legs!" Ruby said.

"It's not that kind of problem, Ruby. I think I like someone." Blake corrected her, finally looking Ruby in the eyes.

"You're in love? That's sooooo cuuuuuute!" Ruby squealed at the statement.

"Well, yeah. I'm just wondering if they like me back. I've never been good at signals." Blake frowned a little bit.

"Blake, I'm sure whoever it is that you like would be happy to have you as their girlfriend! You have so much to offer! You are beautiful, strong, and like to play with yarn!" Ruby exclaimed. Yang has clearly gotten to her with all the cat comments.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked, doubting herself.

"Of course Blake, it doesn't matter who it is that you like, you will have my support! That's what friends are for!" Ruby said, hugging Blake.

"But what if they don't like me back?" Blake frowned.

"Why wouldn't they like you? Blake, you can do anything you put your heart to! I promise!" Ruby said, smiling. Blake hesitated.

"Thanks Ruby. That meant a lot." Blake finally said, smiling.

"Well I need to go, Crescent Rose should be out of the shop now! I can't leave my baby waiting!" Ruby said, getting up from the bunk.

"Of course not." Blake laughed.

The girl left the room and the door slammed behind her. She couldn't tell Ruby that she was in love with her sister, could she? Could she tell anyone? If Weiss found out she would never let Blake hear the end of it. If she told Nora she would blab about it. If she told Pyrrha she would probably tell her to go to Yang and tell her how she feels. She couldn't just do that, could she? Would that be too sudden? Or would a more subtle approach be better? Subtle. Blake's ears twitched as she had an idea.

Several minutes later she folded a piece of paper several times and put it under Yang's pillow. This was a great plan, Blake thought. This way she could tell Yang that she was interested without actually saying her name! All she had to do now was wait for Yang to find it.

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the positive support guys! Please leave reviews if you liked it, I love seeing what you guys have to say about my story! Maybe comment story ideas? I could use some if I like them!


	3. Chapter 3: Movie Night

Chapter 3: Movie Night

Later that evening the rest of team RWBY returned the their room, each of them talking about how busy they were that day. Weiss was taking fencing lessons from a private tutor, Ruby was off at the shop with Crescent Rose, and Yang was off looking at hair products. Not surprising, Blake thought. Saturday was movie night, and the team sat on the couch and watched a movie picked by one of the members. Blake was in charge of the movie, Ruby was in charge of snacks, Weiss was in charge of setting up the couch, and Yang was in charge of drinks. The girls finally converged when everything was finally set up. Blake and Weiss were already on the couch as the sisters arrived with their half of movie night. Ruby had made cookies for everyone, while Yang made everyone their favorite drink: chocolate milk for Ruby, a strawberry sunrise (no ice) for herself, an iced tea for Weiss, and a plain glass of milk for Blake.

"I just figured you would want the milk, kitty cat." Yang grinned, amused by her own jokes.

"Shush, the movie is starting!" Weiss whispered loudly.

The opening titles of the movie came on screen as Yang sat next to Blake. It was some sort of strange action film they borrowed from Ren about two police officers from different countries teaming up to save a little girl from being held hostage by another guy from a different country. Halfway through the movie Blake noticed her body starting to slump, and rather than stopping it, she just let her head eventually rest on Yang's shoulder. She could hear Yang breathing as she closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep. Yang grinned and rested Blake's head on her lap, stroking her hair for the rest of the movie.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I ran a bit low on time trying to get this one out. I promise the next chapter will be longer!

PS: Any guesses to what movie they were watching? Just a little brain teaser.


	4. Chapter 4: Yang the Gullible

Chapter 4: Yang the Gullible

Blake woke up on the couch the next morning. Somebody covered her with a blanket. She then remembered what Yang said the morning earlier. She had invited her to join her in the shower again. Blake's ears perked up in delight as she remembered the things she experienced yesterday. Blake immediately made her way to the bathroom, now empty. She had to wait for Yang to wake up again. She wasn't about to wake her up, Yang was too cute when she was asleep. She knew she was alone in the bathroom, she could finally get that reading done. She managed to read a couple chapters before Yang woke up. The blonde yawned as she turned on the shower. Blake started to remove her clothes piece by piece, dropping each article on the floor until she was completely naked. She then proceeded to help the tired Yang remove her clothes. First off was her shirt, a large one meant to be worn as sleepwear. Blake bit her lip as Yang's "ladies" jiggled a bit while she removed her shirt. Second was her pants, a simple pair of gym shorts. They came off easily, as did her yellow panties, which had her personal emblem on the front.

"Well well, looks like I know what you aren't." Blake grinned.

"And what is that, pussy cat?" Yang responded snidely.

"It looks like you aren't a sphinx." Blake chuckled.

Yang shot her the middle finger as the two women climbed into the shower. The warm water woke Yang up fully, bringing her back to her senses.

"Well, how was your night, Blake?" Yang asked, making conversation as she began to soap herself.

"Interesting, considering I woke up on the couch." Blake laughed. "How about you?"

"You won't believe this! I found a love letter under my pillow!" Yang exclaimed.

"Oh really? Who was it from?" Blake asked, feigning surprise.

"I don't know, they didn't sign it! Whoever wrote it was soooooo romantic!" Yang explained.

"That's wonderful Yang!" Blake smiled

"I'm sure the guy who wrote it pretty hot too." Yang said, returning Blake's smile.

"G-guy?" Blake asked, caught off guard by Yang's assumptions.

"Well yeah! Who else would send me a love letter?" Yang laughed.

"I would..." Blake whispered to herself.

"Hm? What did you say?" Yang wondered, wide eyed.

Blake couldn't resist the eyes. If there was anything the Rose/Xiao Long sisters had over mortals it was their huge puppy dog eyes. She had to come up with a lie quickly.

"I... might know who sent that letter." Blake answered.

"Really? Who was it?" Yang asked, grabbing Blake by the shoulders.

"Just a friend... I know... from class...?" Blake lied.

"Ah. Well tell your friend that I'm interested in whatever they have to offer!" Yang laughed loudly.

The rest of the shower went by with Yang talking up a storm about her life, her weapons, and the strange things that happen to her on a daily basis. Blake did little more than nod and agree with a fake smile. Was this really happening?

AN: Plot twist! What will happen next? Keep your eyes open for the next update and find out!

PS: The movie was Rush Hour!


	5. Chapter 5: Weiss' Secret

Chapter 5: Weiss' Secret

Blake isolated herself away from everyone else, she sat alone on the cold roof, sobbing to herself. There is no way that didn't work, she thought. She couldn't even try again or start over because now Yang loves some figment of her imagination! This is so typical, Blake thought. All her life she had bad luck when it came to love, it all ended the same way. Nobody liked a girl who was into girls. She always ended up blaming herself for trying so hard. She heard someone coming up from behind her and quickly wiped away the tears.

"Blake?" The voice asked.

Blake turned around and met the gaze of her white haired teammate.

"What do you want?" Blake asked.

"Everyone else has gone to bed, Blake. I was worried so I left to look for you." Weiss explained, sitting next to Blake.

"You've been crying." She noticed.

"Have not." Blake defended herself.

"You can't lie to me, Blake. I know better than that. What's wrong?" Weiss asked kindly.

"It's nothing." Blake said, trying to tune her out.

"Blake, we all have our problems. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone." She offered.

"Do you promise?" Blake asked.

"Of course, Blake. Now tell me, what's wrong?" Weiss promised.

"It's Yang... I've tried so hard but I..." Blake began, starting to cry.

Blake hugged Weiss close and cried into her shoulder.

"I love her, Weiss. I really do... I thought that love letter would work but..." Blake said through the tears.

"I know how you feel Blake. More than you know." Weiss said, hugging Blake softly.

"Do you?" Blake looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Of course. We're on the same side, you know. We both have our eyes on a special woman in our lives." Weiss answered, smiling.

Blake couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It's funny though. I've been trying to tell Ruby how I felt about her all this time. I never thought she would like a person like me, especially after the way I treated her when we first met. But I eventually found out that all I had to do was just go up to her and tell her that I loved her." Weiss continued.

"Is it really that easy?" Blake asked.

"Of course. Ruby and I have been happily in love for around a month now, and I have never felt better in my entire life." Weiss said happily.

Nope, she still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Listen. I have an idea, it's a bit crazy, but-" Weiss began.

"Of course! I'll do whatever it takes!" Blake spoke up, ecstatic.

"Alright then, I'll tell you in the morning. Now let's go back inside. We need to go to bed before we both wake up angry." Weiss said, standing up.

The two girls went inside the building and snuck into the room, as not to disturb the sleeping sisters. Blake carefully got into her bunk, mouthing the words 'thank you' to Weiss. The white haired girl gave her a thumbs up before rolling over and falling asleep. Blake couldn't fall asleep, there were too many things to think about.

AN: Thanks again for all the positive reception! I never thought this story would get so popular!


	6. Chapter 6: Lies and New Experiences

Chapter 6: Lies and New Experiences

Blake woke up to Ruby and Weiss standing above her. She was a bit unnerved.

"What are you two doing?" She asked.

"We're here to help you with your little 'problem'." Weiss said. "Now get up, we have work to do."

Blake got up and got dressed quickly. She and the other girls left the dorms and boarded an airship to central Vale. The three girls stood next to the window, admiring the view.

"So Blake, how long have you liked my sister?" Ruby asked, seeming more bubbly than usual. Was that even possible?

"Ever since we were partnered up for the initiation. What about you and Weiss?" Blake asked back.

"Ever since about a month ago. She came up to me one day, kissed me, gave me a box of chocolates, then demanded we go to a movie together." Ruby laughed, hugging Weiss.

"That's not what you told me?" Blake said, looking at Weiss confusedly.

"I lied to make you feel better." Weiss said with a condescending expression.

"That's pretty mean." Blake stated.

"What was I supposed to do? Tell you I just went up and kissed her while you were crying on my shoulder about how you 'tried so hard' to get Yang to notice you? No! I told you what you wanted to hear to make you feel better! You should be thanking me!" Weiss raised her voice.

"Thanks, snow angel." She retorted.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, here is the plan. I want this to be as romantic as possible, so I want you to tell Yang that the person who wrote the letter wants to meet her at a fancy restaurant. When she shows up you come in instead and tell her that you love her." Weiss said, pulling out a piece of paper with drawings on it.

"What's that?" Blake asked.

"It's our plan! I was the one who drew it!" Ruby exclaimed, sounding proud of herself.

Ruby took the paper from Weiss and pointed at several pictures while explaining things so quickly Blake could barely comprehend her. The only things she could pick out of her explanation was the words 'romance', 'dinner', 'adorable', and 'dress'.

"Wait a minute... You two are taking me dress shopping?" Blake asked, horrified.

"Yep! We won't stop until we find one that makes you look beautiful!" Ruby said, smiling with her hands on her hips. "Well, not that you aren't beautiful already, but it would make you extra-beautiful and stuff and..."

Weiss hushed her.

"Are you in or not?" She asked.

Blake was mortified. She had never worn a dress in her entire life. What would happen if they couldn't find one? Would the one they pick fit? What would happen if it was windy? Would Yang be wearing one too? All these questions flooded her mind.

"S-sure." She finally said.

AN: Extra early chapter today! Don't worry though, you will still get one tonight!


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping with the Girls

Chapter 7: Shopping with the Girls

There were so many colors in the shop, dresses in every color of the rainbow and some in those weird colors that happen when you mix paint. What color would look good on Blake? She tried on nearly every color in every style, and every time she came out of the dressing room Ruby would always love it, and Weiss would always find dozens of things wrong with it. Eventually she came out of the room wearing a long black strapless dress with frills all over the skirt. Ruby swooned over the dress like she did with all the others, and Weiss gave a thumbs up. Really? This was the one they chose? Blake thought it looked girly.

"It took long enough." Weiss sighed.

"Blake, you look so beautiful!" Ruby squealed.

"Do you think Yang will like it?" Blake asked.

"She will. Trust me." Weiss said.

"Alright, so we have the dress, but who will pay for it?" Ruby asked, looking at the plan.

"Um, heiress?" Blake began, looking at Weiss.

"I've already got it. You owe me for this." Weiss said, walking to the counter.

Several minutes later the girls stood on the sidewalk outside. Ruby pulled out her plan again and read it aloud.

"Step two! Call Yang and tell her that some guy wants to meet her at a fancy restaurant later."

"I can handle this." Blake said, pulling out her scroll.

Blake tapped the call icon on the scroll, then scrolled down to Yang's name. There was a beeping noise as the call connected.

"Hey Blake, what's up?" Yang's voice came through the scroll.

"I spoke to my friend, and he wants to meet you later." Blake said

"Really!? When? Where?" Yang asked quickly.

Ruby held the plan in front of Blake as she read it out loud.

"Tonight at eight. At the RT restaurant."

"Wow! That place is really fancy! Tell your friend I'll meet him there. I'll talk to you later, I need to get my hair done." Yang said, almost ecstatic.

The call ended. The girls smiled at each other, their plan worked. All that needs to happen now is for Blake to show up and tell Yang how she feels.

AN: Two chapters in one day! Not too shabby huh?


	8. Chapter 8: As old as Time

Chapter 8: As old as Time

Later that night Blake waited for Yang to show up. Ruby and Weiss had went back to Beacon by that time. The plan said to wait for Yang to sit down then to come in. It didn't take long for the blonde to show up. She wore a yellow dress with straps that covered her shoulders, and red bows in her hair. Blake was wearing black and Yang was wearing yellow... Blake wondered if there was some sort of color theming going in within her team. She watched as a guy in a vest led Yang to the table she picked out. Blake shivered. This is it, she thought. Blake walked out from her hiding spot near the restrooms, her hands folded in a womanly way. Yang's eyes were attached to her.

"Hey kitty cat! Where is your friend?" Yang asked.

"Something came up, I didn't want to waste the reservations." Blake explained.

"Fair enough. You clean up well!" Yang complimented.

"Thank you. You do too." Blake smiled.

The waiter came up and introduced himself. His name was Gavin and he had an accent Blake had never heard before. He took their drink orders and left to tend to other tables. The two made light conversation as the waiter returned with the drinks. Leaving again with their dinner orders.

"So you were the one who set this all up, Blake?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I know a person and they pulled some strings for me." Blake explained, not using Weiss' name.

"Well that's really nice of you!" Yang smiled.

The waiter returned with the main course. A large steak for Yang, and a steamed salmon for Blake.

"Don't say anything." Blake said.

Yang laughed, biting into her steak. Blake watched her closely, she had never seen Yang this happy before, and Yang was happy ninety five percent of the time. The two girls finished their meals quickly, Yang still having room for dessert, downing a four scoop sundae with ease. Blake paid the bill and the two girls left the restaurant, taking an airship back to Beacon. The two girls sat on a bench on the ship, watching the night sky.

"Thanks for tonight, Blake! I had a lot of fun!" Yang smiled.

"It's not a problem!" Blake responded.

"It's a shame your friend couldn't make it though." Yang said.

"Yang? Can I tell you something?" Blake asked.

"Of course." Yang responded, slightly confused.

"There never was a friend. I wrote that letter." Blake confessed, scooting closer to Yang.

"Really? So everything in that letter..." Yang began, blushing.

"Was true. I love you Yang, more than anything in the world." Blake said, holding Yang's hand.

"You know, I had my thoughts, but I never really considered you to be my secret admirer." Yang smiled.

"Surprise." Blake whispered, getting closer.

Blake could hear Yang breathing. This was it. All she had to do was to seal the deal.

"Blake?" Yang spoke up.

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

Yang leaned into Blake, their lips touching, arms wrapping around each other. Blake felt warm with happiness, either that or Yang was a warm person. Every second lasted decades. She wanted this moment to never end. There was one little detail that lingered in the back of Blake's mind this entire time. This was her first kiss.

AN: Happy ending this time! Hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9: Sour Lemons

Chapter 9: Sour Lemons

Blake woke up to the smell of gingerbread. That can mean only one thing.

"Merry Christmas break!" Ruby cheered, handing Blake a cookie.

Oh yeah, Christmas break. The time of year when all classes are closed and the entire world celebrates in the best way possible, gingerbread cookies and eggnog.

"Don't you mean Merry Christmas 'Blake'?" Yang punned.

"Boo." Ruby jeered, making a thumbs down motion.

Yang sat down next to Blake and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning sweetheart." She smiled, hugging Blake tight.

"Good morning." Blake hugged back just as tight.

Weiss came out of the bathroom in a towel, noticing the two girls in the bed.

"The bathroom is empty if anyone wants to use it. I'll turn on a radio so we don't hear you two in there." She smirked.

"We'll have to try harder then." Yang said, returning the smirk.

Yang pulled Blake by the arm and led her to the bathroom, locking the door behind them. Yang then pushed Blake against a wall and kissed her first on her lips, then her neck, then her chest. Blake ran her hands down Yang's figure, squeezing her tush.

"Dirty." Yang smirked.

Yang pulled off Blake's nightshirt, tossing it aside playfully. Blake leaned into the shower, turning the handle. The roar of water filled the room, drowning out all noise from the outside. Blake took off the rest of her clothes and stepped in, giving Yang the playful eyes. Yang also stripped, pausing a moment to observe Blake before stepping in, before getting pushed against the wall. The two girls hugged, pressing their lips together.

Blake's hand ran down Yang's body, eventually reaching her lady bits, which she ran her fingers across. Yang moaned gently, shivering. Blake continued by inserting a finger, slowly sliding it in and out. Yang arched her back in pleasure.

"Would you two hurry up in there! I really need to pee!" The two girls heard Ruby yell, banging on the door.

"Shit!" Blake yelled quietly.

Blake quickly removed her finger. Yang handed her a towel as she turned off the shower.

"We'll finish this later." Yang winked.

The two girls wrapped themselves and left the bathroom.

"I hope you two don't have any plans for later. Team JNPR invited us over for a Christmas party later, and we are all going." Weiss ordered.

AN: And thus begins part two of the story: Christmas time! I hope the lemon in this chapter wasn't too sour!


	10. Chapter 10: Door Party Open Inside

Chapter 10: Door Party Open Inside

"This is going to be so fun!" Ruby exclaimed, holding a tray of food.

"It better. I have things I could be doing right now." Weiss complained.

The group of girls stood outside their friends' room, all wearing festive hats. Ruby brought the food, anyone's guess as to what food she made though. Yang had been knocking on the door for five minutes straight at this point. The door opened and the team met the eyes of a red haired woman in a warriors outfit.

"You do realize the door was open right?" She asked.

"Really?" Yang asked, dumbfounded.

"I told you that the 'door' sign meant something important." Ruby said, comforting her sister.

"It said door party open inside. It could have meant anything!" Yang defended herself.

The group entered the room. There were streamers and ornaments everywhere. A large tree stood in the corner. Christmas music was playing in the background. Juane and Ren sat on the couch while Nora was on the other side of the room, jumping on her bed. Ruby immediately helped herself to the eggnog and sugar cookies on a table near the door. The rest of the team joined the men on the couch, talking and laughing.

"Are you sure your sister can handle eggnog?" Ren asked Yang, watching Ruby down glass after glass of eggnog.

"Ehh, she does this every year. We usually find her the morning after with her panties on her head." Yang explained.

"Is that a good thing?" Juane asked.

"Not really. Its funny though!" Yang laughed.

"So Blake, are you and Yang going out?" Nora asked Blake.

"Yeah." Blake responded.

"No way! Like kissing and everything?"

"That's kind of how relationships work, Nora." Pyrrha explained.

"Really? Because when I was younger I saw my parents-"

"Let's save that story for another time, okay Nora?" Ren interrupted.

"I still want to learn those wrestling moves." Nora said cutely.

"No, you really don't." Blake said, blushing and remembering her own book collection.

"Hey guys! Let's play some party games!" Ruby said, slurring her words slightly.

"Ooh! I got one!" Nora exclaimed, disappearing in a flash.

When she returned she had a mat with colored dots in her left hand and a spinner in her right. Oh dear.

AN: Enter team JNPR and their crazy Christmas stories! I hope this chapter can satisfy you while I grow more lemons.


	11. Chapter 11: All Nog-ed Up

Chapter 11: All Nog-ed Up

Blake was not flexible. Ruby was deemed too nog-ed up to play, so she operated the spinner. Blake was in an odd position with her legs across each other and her arm above her head. Yang wasn't much better, with her arms next to her legs, which was harder than it looks. Weiss had gotten out on purpose earlier. Juane fell on his face several minutes earlier, and Ren had one hand between his legs and his feet across from each other. Pyrrha lost soon after Juane. The only person who seemed to be good at this game was Nora, fitting, since it was her game.

"Right f-h-and red!" Ruby slurred.

"Was that hand or foot?" Yang asked.

"Uhhh. Hand!" Ruby said, looking at the spinner.

"That's a foot, Ruby." Juane corrected her.

"Ruby, why don't you go lay on the couch?" Yang said kindly, as to not anger the nog-ed Ruby.

Ruby stuck her tongue out and make a raspberry noise. The girl handed the spinner to Juane and went for the couch, flopping down on top of it.

Juane spun the spinner and read the next move out loud.

"Left hand red." He read.

The girls (and guy) shifted their bodies, nobody fell over yet.

"Left foot green."

Nope, not falling over, Blake thought.

"Right hand yellow."

Wait what?

Yang fell on Blake, who fell on Ren. It was a huge mess.

"I win again!" Nora cheered.

"Maybe we should play something else?" Juane offered.

"How about we just watch a movie instead?" Blake asked, refusing to twist her body any more.

"Ooh! I have one of those!" Nora exclaimed, already looking through her collection of things.

Oh boy, was there anything this girl didn't have? She was back in a second, holding a DVD with a guy in a sleigh on the cover. The girls (and guys) picked up Ruby off the couch and moved her to Pyrrha's bed. This movie was a comedy, about someone taking Santa's place one year.

"Mom was right about you!" Santa yelled.

The group died laughing at that line, it was so out of place for Santa to say.

AN: Twister chapter! Any ideas of what the movie was this time? I hope I didn't make it too obvious.


	12. Chapter 12: Warm Cider

Chapter 12: Warm Cider

The movie was over, and it was dark outside. Weiss had the plate of food they brought, now empty, while Yang and Blake had to peel Ruby off Pyrrha's bed. Upon closer inspection the two noticed that she was surrounded by nog cartons. Wait a second. Were those...panties on her head?

"Wow. It didn't even take until tomorrow for this to happen." Yang said, amazed.

"Wait, if they are on her head does that mean...?" Blake wondered.

"I dunno." Yang answered, shrugging.

"You're her sister, you check." Blake ordered, crossing her arms.

Yang lifted up her sisters skirt and took a quick peek.

"Yep. The ones on her head are hers." Yang confirmed.

"You carry her then." Blake said, grossed out.

Yang took the panties off Ruby's head and put them on her passed out sister. She picked her up and the team left back to their room. The lights were already on in their room as they entered. Yang laid her sister on her bed and pulled the covers over her. Yang grinned at Blake and make a shushing noise. The three sober girls went for the closet, where they were hiding the presents they has wrapped. They quickly slipped the presents under the tree, then sat down at their table, whispering conversation with each other.

"Does Ruby still believe in Santa?" Blake asked.

"Yep! It's adorable if you ask me." Yang answered.

Weiss approached the table with several glasses and a gallon of apple cider, she had warmed it. The girls poured themselves cider and continued to talk.

After several minutes of talking Weiss decided to go to bed, leaving the two girls to themselves.

"Hey Blake, hold on a second." Yang said.

Yang got up for he table and returned with a plate of cookies.

"Ruby will be heartbroken if 'Santa' doesn't eat his cookies." She explained.

Blake picked up a cookie and bit into it.

"Leave the crumbs, she looks for those."

After the two girls ate the small plate of cookies, Yang pointed towards the ceiling with a smirk on her face. Blake looked up and saw a small leaf hanging from the ceiling. When she looked back down Yang had pressed her lips against Blake's.

"Merry Christmas, kitty cat." She smiled warmly.

"Merry Christmas, Blondie." Blake returned.

The two girls changed into their pajamas and climbed into their beds. Tomorrow was Christmas Day.

AN: I couldn't end this chapter without some sort of mistletoe shenanigans. Ps: the movie was "Fred Claus".


	13. Chapter 13: Fluffy

Chapter 13: Fluffy

"Guys! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Santa's been here!"

Blake opened her eyes to see the bright eyed little girl in her pajamas. She felt tired. Blake looked over at the clock on the table next to her. 6:30 AM. Did she only get seven hours of sleep?

"Ruby, how long have you been awake?" Blake asked.

"Not long!"

Ruby pulled everyone out of their beds and gathered them around the tree.

"I can't believe he came! I thought he would get lost since I'm not at signal!"

"Santa knows a lot of things, Ruby." Yang said, grinning.

"I know, I know! But still!" The girl gleamed.

Blake had never seen Ruby this happy before. Not even when she is around weapons or dresses.

Ruby hit her knees and picked up several boxes, handing one to Yang, one to Blake, and one to Weiss.

"I got you these! I hope you enjoy!"

Blake opened hers, a new set of pajamas. She looked at the other girls and saw that they reviewed pjs as well.

"You see, Yang and I always wear new pajamas for the new year!" Ruby explained.

"Hey Ruby, this one has your name on it!" Weiss said, pointing towards a large wrapped box.

Ruby was on the box within seconds. Ripping it apart, revealing what was inside.

"Oh my gosh!" Ruby squealed, hugging a large stuffed bear that was over half her size.

"I assume you like what Santa left you?" Yang asked, smiling.

"Of course! It's so fluffy!"

Yang grinned knowingly at Blake, who smiled back. The three girls marveled in the joy that radiated from their leader, even if she was several years younger than the rest.

AN: Short chapter today, what with all the festivities and all. Have a merry Christmas! I'll see you all soon with a longer chapter!


	14. Chapter 14: Mr Diddles

Chapter 14: Mr. Diddles

The next few days passed relatively quickly, everyone on the team waiting for the new year. New Year's Eve was interesting, since each of the girls confessed their New Years resolution to each other. Ruby's resolution was to stop falling asleep in her classes, Blake's was to be more open with her emotions, Weiss' was to try and be kinder to the group (already failed), and Yang's was to put less emphasis on her personal appearance (also failed).

The first day of the new year was going by very slowly as everybody was bored out of their minds. Weiss sat at the table in their room, combing her hair. Ruby was on the floor, laying on her stomach, drawing more of her famous doodles. Blake was curled up on her bed, writing in her diary. Yang was stretched out on the couch, watching weird videos on the internet with headphones.

"Two watches, because it's always time to diddle." Yang chuckled.

Ruby looked up at what her sister was doing, before going back to her doodles.

"An inconvenience? What a stupid name."

Blake stopped writing for a second, looked over at the couch, shook her head and continued writing.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Yang laughed loudly.

"What are you doing!?" Weiss yelled, storming over to the couch

Weiss ripped the scroll out of her hand and unplugged her headphones. The audio from the video filled the room. It sounded like a bunch of grown men laughing.

"What was that for!?" Yang asked, standing up.

"It's hard for me to focus when you're over there laughing about whatever it is your watching!" Weiss yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry that you can't comb your hair for the thirteenth time today in peace!" Yang snapped, her eyes turning a dark shade of red.

"You little brat!"

"You prissy bitch!"

Oh god, those two were at it again.

Ruby and Blake had to hold the two girls away from each other.

"Yang, it isn't worth it! Just drop it and everything will be gravy." Blake said gently to Yang, calming her down.

Ruby did the same to Weiss. For some strange reason the entire team has been on edge since the Christmas party. Once the room calmed down the girls went back to what they were doing, making glances at each other. Blake had an idea to help the girls calm their nerves.

AN: I'm back! I hope your New Years was a fun time!

PS: I think I finished growing those lemons.


	15. Chapter 15: Lemonade Stand (Part 1)

Chapter 15: Lemonade Stand (Part 1)

"You CAN'T be serious." Weiss groaned, her hands on her hips.

"I am." Blake responded, smirking.

"You want us to...?" Yang began.

"Yep. Kiss." Blake crossed her arms, proud of herself.

"There is no way in the world I am about to do this." Weiss complained.

"Oh come on! You know it's just sexual tension! Just kiss and it'll be gravy." Blake explained.

"Mmm, gravy..." Ruby said, her stomach rumbling.

"It's a saying Ruby." Yang explained.

"Ruby, say something!" Weiss ordered.

"Weiss, I..." Ruby began.

"No, she's right." Yang interrupted. "You can do this, unless you have a problem with kissing a woman."

"Yang, we do kiss. Like, a lot." Ruby corrected her sister.

"Alright then, this shouldn't be a problem." Yang taunted.

"Weiss, just do it. Maybe it'll be fun, you know?" Ruby said, holding her lover's hand.

Weiss exhaled loudly.

"Fine."

The two girls leaned in to each other cautiously, not knowing if the other would try and pull any tricks. Their lips touched, and the girls quickly drew back from each other.

"Happy, Blake?" Weiss said, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Not yet." Blake said, smiling a dirty smile. She was enjoying this way too much.

"What else do you want?" Yang asked.

"Ruby? Go close the blinds and lock the door." Blake said to her leader.

"Uhhh..."

"Just trust me on this one, okay?"

The girl in red pulled their window shut and pulled the curtains over them, then went to lock the door to their dorm.

"What are you doing, Blake?" Weiss asked suspiciously,

"I think the four of us need to 'get to know each other better', if you catch my drift." Blake answered.

Blake didn't know how the girls would respond to her offer, but she had ideas. Ideas she stole from the novels she reads, but ideas none the less. Blake's face turned a dark red as she elaborated.

"An orgy."

The four girls' faces each turned dark red. They each knew what was about to happen.

AN: Two part chapter! A notice for later chapters: any chapter with the word 'lemon' somewhere in the title will be dirty.


	16. Chapter 16: Lemonade Stand (Part 2)

Chapter 16: Lemonade Stand (Part 2)

Is this really happening? That's was the one question that ran through each other's minds. Yep, it is. Nobody knew how they would approach this besides 'just going for it', so to speak. Blake and Yang minded their own space, allowing Ruby and Weiss space to do their own thing.

"Just one big session to ease the tension? I'll take it. Although I can't help but feel you had ulterior motives about this entire thing." Yang chuckled, taking off her clothes.

"A bit of both. We never actually finished that one time." Blake clarified, doing the same.

"You know, I looked at those books of yours."

"Oh yeah?"

"You read those for fun?" Yang laughed.

Blake blushed.

The two girls stopped to observe each other's bodies, before falling on a bunk. Yang kissed Blake on the shoulder, slowly moving up to her neck, then her cheek, and finally her lips. The Faunas girl moaned in pleasure as each kiss sent shivers down her spine. Blake shifted her body, intertwining the two girl's legs together. Their arms wrapping around each other, they 'made out' with each other, with one of the girls inserting their tongue into the others mouth. The bodies pressed together shared their warmth. Blake looked into Yang's eyes with longing, romance. Yang returned the look, feeling down Blake's body slowly with a gentle touch. Blake hugged Yang tightly, praying the two of them could last a lifetime.

-POV CHANGE: RUBY-

Ruby and Weiss gave the others their space while they were doing the deed, taking the couch rather than a bunk. Weiss had decided she would take the lead, doing various things to Ruby, some of which involved her lady bits.

Ruby had seen Yang with many men over the many years they had been sisters, surely she knew what she was doing. Unfortunately, Ruby never asked for advice when it comes to this sort of stuff. She had always thought it would just come with the experience, although, to be fair, she never expected her first time to be with a woman.

Weiss leaned into Ruby, laying her head on her chest.

Ruby knew Weiss was a good person at heart, she just had trouble showing it at times. She remembered when Weiss finally broke free of the prison her past had out her in and invited Ruby to go to the movies with her. Although it was honestly more forced than invited, Ruby still enjoyed herself. She remembered Weiss' smile after their first kiss.

Weiss pulled Ruby into a kiss, their foreheads resting against each other.

Her lips were soft, Ruby thought, reminding her of her own mother, or Yang when Ruby cut herself practicing with Crescent Rose. She loved Weiss. She had a mental image of them, older, with children in pink running around. Ruby knew that was what all she wanted, a happy ending. A happy ending for her and Weiss, and one for Yang and Blake.

AN: I am tired as hell, so here is what many of you have been waiting for. I didn't want this story to become some sort of '50 shades' nonsense, so I took a more careful approach, focusing on romance rather than the actual act itself. Hope you enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17: The Achieve Men

Chapter 17: The Achieve Men

After the girls finished, they fell asleep quickly in their lovers' arms. They woke the next morning, hungry and smelly. A quick shower fixed the smell problem, afterwards Yang made pancakes for the team. They each had their plans for the day, Ruby and Weiss were going to the library to study, while Yang was going to take Blake to central Vale on a shopping spree. Yang practically pulled Blake to the airships with her firm grip.

"Is there a reason you are taking me out today?" Blake asked, rubbing her sore wrists.

"Of course! The Achieve Men are holding a signing today, and I need to get their autographs!" Yang squealed giddily.

This was new. Yang doesn't squeal, especially giddily.

"The 'Achieve Men'?" Blake wondered aloud.

"Yeah! They are one of the best techno groups in the world!" Yang explained.

"I don't listen to music." Blake confessed.

"Well obviously, since you have never heard of them!"

Blake shot her a look.

"Don't be like that, you know I still love you." Yang said, kissing Blake on the cheek.

"Alright, what are you going to get them to sign?" Blake looked at her lover suspiciously.

"This poster!" Yang responded, pulling out a poster with several men on it. It was the one she kept above her bed.

"And what are their names?" Blake asked, giving in to Yang's energy.

"Nobody knows their real names, you know? The one with the tattoos is 'Goeff', the one with the beard is named 'Beardo'..." Yang explained.

Blake tuned her out and just looked at how happy she was. She was adorable.

The passengers began shuffling out to the skyport as soon the airship landed. Yang grabbed Blake's wrist and began pulling her around again. The two girls waited in line outside of a mall for around an hour before they could even see the celebrities. Like Yang said, there was a man with tattoos, and a man with a beard. There were a couple men she didn't recognize however. Blake didn't understand why Yang was so obsessed with these men. About thirty minutes passed before they were finally at the front of the line.

Blake looked up at a street clock. It read four nineteen. When would this end? She could be back at home reading, but that just isn't happening. Yang owed her for this.

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed 'Lemonade Stand'! I hope this chapter can tide you over while I think of more ideas for where I want this story to go. Stay around, however, because as long as I have ideas, this story will continue!

Fun Fact: This chapter was written to the song "Our Secret Word is Justice" by Noriyuki Iwadare and Toshihiko Horiyama!


	18. Chapter 18: Intense Frowns

Chapter 18: Intense Frowns

Blake was annoyed. She and Yang had been at the front of the line for five minutes, the line was getting angry, and Yang would NOT stop talking to her idols. Her feline ears were flattened against against her head, her shoulders were hunched, and she wore a frown more intense than those of her white haired teammate.

"...And that was the first time I ever heard your music!" Yang finished, leaning over the table.

"Yang. Let's go." Blake commanded.

"Not yet! I still have another story I need to tell!"

"I'm so sorry." Blake said to the Achieve Men, before pulling Yang away from their booth.

The line cheered as Blake pulled the Blonde away from the signing.

"What was that all about!?" Yang asked, confused and angry. "I was almost done there!"

"We were there for five minutes, and it only takes around thirty seconds to sign a poster." Blake explained.

"But I wanted to tell them how much their music meant to me!"

"Yang, you were giving them a perfect view of the ladies. I'm sure they would have listened for as long as they could have."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Yang defended herself, pulling up her shirt.

"Did they ever look you in the eyes during that entire story?" Blake asked.

"Some of them put on sunglasses. Why?"

"Exactly! You need to quit leaning over things so much! Bend at the knees, not the hips!" Blake exclaimed.

"You're just jealous that I have bigger boobs than you do." Yang said, sticking out her tongue and winking.

"I am not! I just don't want anyone ...besides me... looking at you like that!" Blake yelled, her fists by her side.

"I didn't think I meant that much to you, Blake. I'm sorry." Yang said, scratching the back of her head.

"Well you do, okay? And for the love of all things dust powered, cover up more! Okay?" Blake blushed.

"Alright baby." Yang said, smiling.

Yang embraced her Faunas lover in a tight hug, squeezing and kissing her on the cheek.

"Let's get back to the dorm. It's getting late." Yang said, leading Blake by the hand.

AN: And thus ends the two chapters that some people would call 'filler'. The 'actual' story will resume next time!

Fun fact: This chapter was written while watching Geoff and Gavin shoot each other with Nerf guns.


	19. Chapter 19: Dreams

Chapter 19: Dreams

Blake woke up early the next morning. Everyone was still asleep, so she made sure to be extra quiet so she wouldn't wake up the rest of her team. Blake poured herself a tall glass of milk, and got her flashlight and book. She was going to head for the bathroom, back to her spot, when she heard a noise coming from the bunks.

She looked towards the beds and saw her partners sleeping. Ruby and Weiss were sleeping in the same bed, with Weiss laying on her back, her head on the pillow. Ruby however had her arms wrapped around Weiss, almost as if she was playing leapfrog with her. Blake smiled.

Her eyes drifted to her lover, with whom she shared a large bunk with, large in the fact it was actually the two they used to have pushed together. Yang was a messy sleeper. Her arms and legs outstretched and the blanket half off her body. Her hair was so messy. Yang complains about combing it every morning. Blake approached her lover from the side of the bed and kissed her on the cheek.

Blake made up her mind, putting down her flashlight. She pulled one of her suitcases out from under her bunk and pulled out her old candelabra. She kept several candles in a plastic bag. She placed the candelabra on the coffee table next to the couch and lit it with a match. She went to the bathroom, pulled on her fluffiest and softest robe, and returned to the couch, sitting down and opening her book.

No matter how many times she tried to read that book it never happened. Her mind always drifted to other things. She thought of her future, after Beacon, after being a huntress. She wanted Yang to be with her all the way. She wanted Yang to be with her for the rest of her life. She wanted Yang to be the one buried next to her when her story ends. Only one man stood between her and this dream. She blew out the candles.

Blake knew what she had to do. She wouldn't let anything, or anyone, get in the way of her love.

AN: And here begins part three: Blake's personal quest. Can't wait to see how this turns out!

Fun fact: This chapter was written while watching the first season of RWBY. (Nora and I could totally be twins!)


	20. Chapter 20: The Beast

Chapter 20: The Beast

Throughout the day Blake had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew what she had to do and where to go. She just didn't feel comfortable leaving the group without telling them. She knew she would get an earful from Yang and the others when she came back, but this is something she had to do for herself. She snuck out of the dorm around an hour before her Ruby woke up, usually playing rooster for the team. She had a tendency to find things that make loud noises and use them to wake up her team, like that whistle she used to have.

Blake skipped the airship, taking more direct route to Vale through the mountainside. She stopped in the town only to gather information. She knew a guy who could get information on anyone, even government and military officials. He often worked near the docks, and that was the first place she checked. The man she was looking for didn't really have a home, usually sleeping in boxes he finds in the trash. Instead of her finding the man, the man found her, approaching with a box slung over his shoulder.

"Sun?" She asked.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"What's with the box? You don't carry them around."

"It's a good box. Besides, I don't judge your life. What with you going lesbian on us out of nowhere." Sun retorted.

"Us?" Blake asked, angrily.

"Yeah, the entire network knows about you and Blondie. Sparked some negative feelings towards you."

"And why is that?" Blake crossed her arms.

"Oh come on, you are a member of the most hated species on Vytal, and to make things worse, you're gay. What's that supposed to say about us?"

"It says a certain Faunas should really mind his own business." Blake threatened him, gesturing towards Gambol Shroud.

"Hey, I'm not looking for a fight. I'm just here to tell you to stay away from the cargo yard. You know the one. The one you sabotaged with-"

"Don't say his name. Just tell me where he is."

"I just told you where he is. What's with you, anyway?"

"I have some loose ends to tie up."

Blake left the man abruptly. He gave her a weird look as she left, before shrugging and leaving with his box. Blake knew where to go, and how to get there. She followed the train tracks, eventually ending up at a factory building, it's smoke stacks puffing out colored smoke. There was a large mine on the far side of the compound, as well as a helipad. She made her way towards the factory when she heard a voice call to her.

"What are you doing here?" The voice asked.

"I could be asking the same to you."

"Just a little business venture. I thought your friend told you not to come."

"You know me better than that... Adam."

She turned to face the voice. Her old partner stood about seven yards away from her, still towering over her with one hand on his weapon.

"Apparently I don't." Adam said in a low tone.

"Oh?"

"What happened to you, Blake? You used to be a good fighter. We used to be partners."

"You ask that question like it matters to you."

"It doesn't. I just figured you could spare me that knowledge before I cut you down."

"Do I haunt your mind, Adam?" Blake asked, grabbing the hilt of her weapon.

"..."

"It didn't have to end like this, Adam. You could have left with me. We could have made something out of our lives."

Blake could swear she saw her partner smiling then and there.

"If only."

Adam's cloak began glowing a bright red as he grabbed the hilt of his blade. Blake pulled her weapon out and prepared it. She has already taken note of several key characteristics of this factory, and planned to use them if things got out of hand.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Adam muttered under his breath, barely audible in the silence that surrounded the two.

He drew his blade quickly, energy emanating from his slash. Blake brought Gambol Shroud up in a defensive position, absorbing the blow. The force of the blow cracked her blade, causing it to fall apart. Blake quickly ran for the building, planning to use her knowledge of the area against her partner. She turned around and started firing. Adam was too fast for the bullets, weaving around them with ease. He brought his blade down on Blake, slicing through her. He noticed that what he had attacked was an afterimage and began scouring the area for his target.

Blake hid on the inside of one of the smoke stacks, holding her breath. The dust fumes burned at her sensitive nose. She wanted to start coughing and clear her throat but she couldn't. She heard someone step on the roof around her. She couldn't see a thing. A blade pierced the smoke stack next to her, then was bent forcibly, allowing her partner entrance. Adam tackled Blake, throwing the two of them into the inner workings of the factory. Adam punched Blake several times on the way down.

Blake landed in a dust container. The rocks weren't cut and bruised her skin. She looked up and saw her partner pointing his gun at her. She didn't have time to react before he pulled the trigger, causing the raw dust to ignite, exploding underneath her. She was thrown against a wall, knocking the wind out of her. She slid off the wall and sat on the floor, unable to move.

She looked up and saw her partner approaching her, his blade drawn. He put his boot in the center of Blake's chest and pushed inwards, causing her to start suffocating. He held his sword upwards, then let it slide down his hand into a backwards grip. He placed the tip of the blade against Blake's collarbone and began pushing.

Time began to freeze and Blake realized what sort of position she was in. She remembered why she came here in the first place. She came to secure a safe future for herself and Yang. Herself and...Yang...

.

.

.

.  
"COME ON BLAKE!" She heard a voice in her head scream.  
"FIGHT FOR YOUR HAPPY ENDING!"

.

.

.

Blake activated what was left of her aura, protecting her from the stab. She grabbed her partners blade and twisted it around, driving it through his chest. She stood up, still holding the blade. She leaned in and whispered to her partner.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry..." Blake repeated the words he had said to her minutes before.

Blood began to drip from Adam's mouth as the red aura from his cloak began to fade. Blake couldn't bear to see this happen. She removed the blade from his chest slowly. She could hear Adam groan in pain. She couldn't just let him die like this. She decided to end it quickly with another stab to the chest. Adam died, sliding off the blade as he fell to the floor. Blake removed his mask and looked into his dark, unseeing eyes. She closed them for him. She looked around for her weapon, eventually finding it as nothing more but a bent piece of metal. She decided to leave her weapon there, as it no longer had any use to her.

She couldn't do anything about Adam, she couldn't lift his body in the condition she as in. She picked up his gun and sheathed his blade in it. She couldn't just leave it there, someone could steal it. She took the blade with her.

She walked the entire way back to Vale. She took an airship back to Beacon. It had been one hell of a day, and she had Yang to answer to when she returned. Blake couldn't keep her waiting.

AN: I'm sorry for not updating the last few days. I was working on making this chapter the best it could possibly be. I REALLY hope you enjoyed it.


	21. Chapter 21: RWBY

Chapter 21: RWBY

Blake limp-walked through the hallways of Beacon, eventually reaching the dorms. She leaned against the wall, struggling to hold herself up. 'Team RWBY' was on a placard attached to the door. Blake went for the doorknob, forcing her wrist to turn. The door opened and she was greeted by the eyes of team RWBY and team JNPR. The two teams were comforting a sobbing Yang. Nobody said a word as Blake entered the room. She slowly approached Yang, tossing the weapon she held aside. Yang looked up from her palms, tears coming down her cheeks.

"Blake..."

"I'm here, Yang. You can stop crying." Blake said, touching Yang's cheek.

Blake felt light headed. Her vision filled with white, and she felt something hit her on the head.

The next thing she remembered she was waking up in her half of the improvised bunk. Everyone was staring at her when she opened her eyes. She tasted...strawberries?

"Blake! I'm so glad your okay!" Yang yelled, hugging her.

"My head hurts..." Blake said.

"You passed out. You stopped breathing so we had Nora perform CPR on you." Pyrrha explained.

"Nora?"

"Nobody else knows CPR." Ren shrugged.

"Blake? What is this?" Ruby asked, handing Blake the weapon she was holding.

"It's a memento from a friend." Blake said. She pulled the blade from the sheath, showing everyone. She noticed an engraving on the gun scabbard: 'Blush'.

"Memento? Did he die?" Nora wondered, wide eyed.

Blake hesitated.

"I killed him."

The entire room turned quiet.

"Blake, you aren't the kind to kill someone. Especially a friend. What happened?" Ruby asked. Her voice was shaking.

"He and I used to be partners back in the White Fang. Before that, the both of us were best friends. He was tainted by the White Fang's propaganda and turned violent."

"So he just attacked you? For no reason?" Jaune asked.

"No. He had a reason. He tried to justify it before he attacked me by saying I was interrupting a business plan of his, but I know it was about something else..." Blake explained.

"What was it?" Weiss asked, trying her best to be sincere.

"You see, Faunas often find life partners around their tenth birthday. He wanted me to be his, and he proposed."

"That's sounds so romantic!"

"Hush, Nora. What happened?"

"I turned him down. I feel really bad about it, since I never told him that I liked women instead..."

"Did he ever find out?" Ren asked.

"Probably. There's a secret underground of information that goes all across Vytal. I'm sure the news of a gay Faunas named Blake reached his ears somehow."

"All four of them?"

"Nora, what did I just say?"

"It's not that I didn't like him, it's just that he changed. I wanted us to leave the White Fang together, but he wouldn't have any part of it. I had to leave him."

"So that's why he attacked you when you saw him?"

"I actually went to go find him to make his job easier. When I abandoned him during an operation he cursed me. He yelled that he would stop at nothing to end my life, as well as the lives of those close to me. When we fought, I wasn't about to let him kill me. He had me in a corner, and I heard Yang's voice...and then..."

"Then?" Ruby asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I killed him. I couldn't go on knowing that there was a man out there wanting to put you guys in danger." Blake explained.

Yang lightly slapped Blake. "You could have at least told us!"

"I didn't want to risk you guys getting..."

"I don't care what you didn't want, Blake. If there is a man who wants to mess with you, he will have to mess with the four of us." Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed.

"We would help you too. You should have just told us." Jaune said.

Tears filled Blake's eyes.

"Thanks... So much..."

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the positive reception that the last chapter got. I was honestly terrified that it wouldn't be taken well. On another note: I know this chapter is cheesy. I wanted it to be like that.


	22. Chapter 22: Bubbles

Chapter 22: Bubbles

Yang woke up extra early to take care of Blake. She was hurt really badly in the fight she talked about, so Yang, Weiss (Okay, maybe not Weiss), and Ruby have been pampering her, much to Blake's chagrin. A mixture of different emotions filled Yang's body. Confusion, sadness, anger, love, and many others. Yang was in deep thought, asking herself many questions. Why did Blake have to leave? Why did she almost get herself killed? WHY DO I STILL FEEL GUILTY SOMEHOW!? Yang thought that she had something to do with why Blake left. She remembered how sad she was when Blake left... And how relieved she was when she returned.

She didn't want to admit it, but Yang thought she loved Blake, and that Blake loved her. More than just the sex every now and then, not that Yang would mind, but still... Maybe she truly loved Yang? Yang felt horrible. She felt horrible that she had been raised to like boys. What would her family think if she and Ruby brought home women?

"They would have to fucking deal with it, that's what they would do..." Yang whispered to herself, too quiet for anyone to hear.

Yang was conflicted. She needed a bubble bath, pronto. But not before she made Blake's breakfast. She cooked up a couple eggs and scrambled them in one hand while flipping pancakes in the other. She put the food on plates and the plates on a tray. She quickly poured a glass of milk and left the tray on Blake's nightstand. She then tiptoed to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess.

Yang turned on the water and allowed the tub to fill up. She looked at herself in the mirror again, judging herself. Was she ugly? Were her breasts too big? Were her eyes the wrong colour? Blake wasn't shallow. She didn't care about any of that, Yang thought. But maybe there was some things she could change about herself? Yang remembered Blake scolding her at the Achieve Men signing for showing off her breasts too much. Maybe that would be a good place to start. That would mean going bra shopping. Fun.

The water was to a good enough level for her to add the bubble mixture.

Yang began removing her clothes. She tossed aside her sweat pants, her shirt, and her panties. She carefully positioned her foot over the water, cautiously dipping one toe into the water. The water was warm, not scalding, but warm. Yang stepped in and lied down on the bottom of the tub. She let the warm, bubbly water relax her body.

What would happen if the two of them got married? That thought suddenly popped into her head. What if the two of them just gave up a life of fighting and settled down together? No, that couldn't happen. Yang loved to fight. Settling down, however? Yang didn't have a problem with that, and marriage? She liked the way that sounded.

AN: Yang's POV this time. Just figured I would mix things up a bit. Enjoy~

Fun fact: This chapter was written while listening to 'I Burn' on my phone. That rapper comes out of nowhere, doesn't he?


	23. Chapter 23: YXL

Chapter 23: YXL

Blake woke up to the smell of eggs and pancakes. Yang had clearly been cooking. She knew this not because of the food, but because the mess left in the kitchen. Blake helped herself to the tray. She ate the food, it was better than Blake thought it would be. Once she finished the glass of milk, she stood up from the bed. Despite what Yang and the rest of the team thought, she was fine. She was just a bit banged up, so to speak. She looked around the room, Ruby and Weiss were in their beds but Yang was nowhere to be seen. Blake decided she would go look for her, first checking the bathroom to no avail. She checked the kitchen and found a note on the counter.

'Team, went out to buy modifications for Ember. Be back home later today. -YXL'

Well, she now knew where Yang went. Blake figured she could use this chance to get some shopping of her own done. She had something in mind that she was looking to buy. Her old outfit was pretty much destroyed, so she had to choose something else to wear. She checked her suitcase and found tons of clothes that she never got the chance to wear. She slipped on a grey t-shirt with black sleeves, a pair of black shorts and an extra pair of her signature purple leggings, finally tying her bow over her ears.

She left for Vale again, the third time in the span of a week. She held a brown bag that contained some uncut dust rocks from the factory. She planned to find a dust shop and get those exchanged for cash. When she arrived, she scoured up and down the streets for a shop that would be willing to trade. She finally came across a shop with a broken window. The sign above the door read: 'From Dust to Dawn.' Punny name. Yang would love this place, Blake thought.

She approached the counter and was met by an old man. He seemed kind.

"How can I help you?" The man asked.

"I'm looking to exchange these if it's possible." Blake said, placing the bag on the table.

The old man looked through the bag, his eyes widened.

"Where did you get these? They aren't even cut!"

"I'm friends with the daughter of the owner of the Schnee Dust Company." She lied.

Now that she thought about it, did that factory belong to the Schnee family? If it was she would have a lot to explain if Weiss found out.

The old man simply nodded and took the rocks to the back room. A few minutes later he came back, opening the register and taking out several wads of money.

"Those rocks were worth a lot, good quality. Don't spend all this in one place, you hear?"

"I won't, thank you!" Blake thanked the man, turning around to leave.

"Oh yeah, what happened to that window?" Blake wondered.

"Oh that? A couple months ago I was robbed. A young girl in red drove off the criminals, but left me with a broken window. I sent in for a replacement but it still hasn't came."

"Ah, well thanks!" She told the man. Was it Ruby who drove off those criminals? Nah, Blake thought.

All that was left on her agenda was to pick out the right things and she could go back to Beacon. She left the store and walked down the street, peering into windows. She came across a shop selling precious stones, just what she was looking for. The stones were very expensive and rare, mainly because nobody felt the need to mine them, rather taking to mining dust and other energy propellants. When she entered the building she was terrified by what she saw.

Yang?

AN: We are in the final stretch of the story now folks! Hold on tight!

Fun fact: This chapter was written while listening to Vocaloid.

PS: I guess you could say that Blake was "brown bagging it", if you know what I mean. What? Nobody? It was funny to me okay! Harsh crowd.


	24. Chapter 24: Two Hours Earlier

Chapter 24: Two Hours Earlier

Yang decided what she had to do. She pulled the stopper from the bottom of the bath and stood up. She pulled out a towel and and rubbed her head all in it. That made her hair stick up and become all frizzy. She sprayed her hair with one of her many designer brand anti frizz sprays. She pulled out a comb and started combing, a process that usually takes around half an hour. She was in a hurry, however, finishing in half that time. By the time she was done her body had dried off. That's good, she thought. Yang preferred to air-dry anyway.

She went to her dresser and picked out the clothes she would wear. She decided on a yellow top, cargo pants, and knee high socks. She put on her jacket, leaving it unbuttoned. Yang sneaked out of the room, leaving for the city. She had been keeping a secret stash of money ever since she and Ruby arrived at Beacon, just in case she needed it. She knew what she wanted.

She boarded an airship and arrived in under ten minutes. Or it could have been thirty, Yang wasn't looking at the clock. Her first destination was a clothing store. She didn't get a good look at the name, but she assumed it was an underwear shop because of the poorly dressed mannequins out front. When she opened the door she heard a bell ring. Almost immediately a woman approached her.

"Hello Ma'am. My name is Barbara, and I am the manager here. Is there anything you need help with?"

Yang thought the woman sounded familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I'm...uh... I'm looking to buy a couple bras." Yang said to the woman.

"Alright! I'm sure we can help you find exactly what you need! What is your bra size?"

"I uhhhhh... Don't know."

"Pardon?"

"I don't know my bra size. I've never worn a bra before." Yang explained.

"Well... If you want we could get your measurements?" Barbara offered.

Not long later Barbara was reading Yang's measurements out to her.

"Around your bust is about 36 centimetres, while under your bust is around 28 centimetres."

Yang had no idea what that meant.

"I have no idea what that means." She said flatly.

"It means we carry your size. I'll be right back."

About half an hour later, Yang left the store with a bag containing at least three bras. Blake better appreciate this, she thought. Her second stop was another store, one that wasn't that far away. When she looked into the shop she could see tons of shiny things. Just what she needed.

Yang opened the door and met the eyes of the man behind the counter. She heard the door open again behind her. Yang turned around.

Blake?

AN: Yang's pov again. If you can decipher that bra size without google, you are awesome.

Fun fact: This chapter was written while looking at RWBY fan art.


	25. Chapter 25: To Rule Them All

Chapter 25: To Rule Them All

Blake turned blood red in the face. She didn't expect Yang to be here.

"Uh... Hey, Blake?" Yang stammered.

"Hi Yang..."

"What exactly are you doing here?"

"Uhh, just looking around." Blake lied through her teeth.

Yang slipped something into her pocket.

"How convenient, so was I!" Yang said. "I'llseeyoubackatthedormbye!"

Yang quickly left the store, dropping a bag she was carrying. Blake looked in the bag and was greeted by the sight of several frilly bras, all yellow. Huh, so she did take Blake's advice, she thought.

"May I help you, Ma'am?" A man asked.

"Yes, I, uh, am looking for a ring." Blake explained.

"Ah yes, the rings begin at around 7,000..."

She left the shop with the ring and Yang's bra bag. Blake couldn't help but wonder why Yang was also at the shop. Blake hailed an airship back to Beacon. She had been going back and forth a lot lately. When she returned, Weiss was teaching Ruby how to put dust on her weapon to make it stronger. Yang was laying on the couch, playing a game on her scroll. Blake approached her and dropped the bag in front of her.

"So, bras, huh?" Blake asked.

"Hey! Where did you get this!?" Yang asked, pulling the bag away.

"You left it behind when you ran away from me earlier."

"I didn't run."

"You kind of did." Blake teased.

Yang sighed.

"Okay, I did. I think the lady at the store ripped me off though. There is no way bras should be that expensive."

"Aren't bras more expensive the bigger they are?" Blake wondered.

"Really? Since when?"

"Since forever, actually." Weiss spoke up.

"Oh shut up! You're just angry that you don't have anything going for you!"

Ruby had to hold Weiss back after that comment.

"So, Yang. Why don't you really tell me why you were really at that store?"

Yang blushed. She got up and motioned for Blake to follow her. Yang led her to the hallway, away from the ears of the rest of the team.

"I'll tell you, only if you tell me why you were there." She offered.

"No way! That wasn't part of the deal, you first!"

"No! You go!"

"How about we just say it at the same time then? Would that work for you, Blondie?"

"I don't see why not."

The two girls hesitated.

"IwastheretogetyouaringbecauseIloveyou!"  
"Iwantedtogrtaringsowecouldlastforever!"

There was a silence in the air.

"Is that really true, Yang?"

"Yeah, it is. I want you and I to be together forever."

"What about Beacon? We can't just leave."

"Why would we? We could be battle buddies!"

"Battle buddies?"

"Or...you know... Wives? If that's okay?" Yang clarified, pulling her fingers through her hair.

Blake smiled.

"I don't think I would have a problem with that."

The two girls pulled out the rings they had gotten for each other, putting them on each other's hands. The two embraced each other, kissing and hugging. They had plans for their future, and it would involve a lot of planning. They knew they could manage it, even if that was the last thing on their minds.

FIN

AN; Thanks for sticking with me through the entire story guys! You are all amazing! Don't get all misty-eyed on me now. This story still isn't over. There are more things I haven't explored, and even more I want to explore! Join me next time, where we will delve into the minds of Weiss and Ruby in the month before this story takes place!

This is where you guys come in. I want you guys to help me come up with a name for this story!

I believe in you guys!

Thanks again for all the support, I couldn't have done this if it hadn't been for all of you!  
Carla the Red, signing off. (At least for now!)

Fun fact: An epilogue to this story can be seen on deviantart. I didn't make it mind you, but I think it fits perfectly. :)

The picture is "Yellow and Black with some Red and White" by UntoldMage. Go tell him you love him and his art for me!


End file.
